The Tomb
by Fammi Capire
Summary: There's a light at the end of the tunnel... But it's just not how it's supposed to be... or how it's supposed to end.


_A little something I came up with after a long day of school. I've always found it easier to express my feelings through written words. I doubt I'm the only one. An imaginary cookie to whoever is able to correctly identify my inspiration for the plot line._

_Warnings: Character death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of the glorious J.K. Rowling who has inspired millions with her writing._

He paced the dark stone room, his hand never leaving the walls as he walked and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for... The end, most likely. There was nothing else that could happen from this point. All other corridors let to a dead end... both literally and figuratively.

Exasperated, he threw himself against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Everything he had worked for. Everything he had. Everything he had ever wanted in life. It was all now gone. Absolutely gone. There was no hope for survival.

He prayed that she would never find out about this. She was gone. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he prayed with all his soul to whoever was out there that she had escaped. He prayed that whatever Gods that _had not_ been looking over them in the last few days would actually take the time and care for her now.

Something pulled him out of his semi-daydream long enough to see a dim light flickering out of one of the distant corridors. There couldn't be anybody else down here. It was impossible. It was a tomb. A tomb for the living dead. A tomb for the living who would soon be dead. A tomb for the traitors. The ghost slowly walked up the hallway towards him. "It has to be a vision." It couldn't be what, or who, he thought it was. Suddenly he found himself on his knees reaching wantonly towards the apparition as it continued to make its way towards him. "Her- ...My love?" his voice was bearly a whisper.

"It's me. I'm here." He was up now, running towards the ghost. He expected to collide against the stone wall. Maybe it would help him end his grief. Instead, he was wrapped around the petite feminine form of the woman he adored.

"It's... you," He forced the words out hugging her tighter. And suddenly the situation became clear. "Why are you here? Why are you in this tomb? How the hell did you get here?"

She gazed up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm here because I could not possible live without you. I got in before they sealed the stone. And then I hid."

"No, no, no..." He chanted into her hair as he held her as humanly close to himself as he could. "Please, Gods, let this just be a dream."

"It isn't, love," she managed to say as she hugged him back with equal fervor, "Dreams are supposed to be good. This is amazing. We can now be together. Away from everybody. Together. Forever. And nobody can do anything about it."

"Why you? Why did you have to associate with me? It's all my fault that you will now die. Such beauty, such purity, wasted. Gone." The tears fell freely from the face that normally showed not one ounce of emotion. "It's all my fault. All my fault that you will never know real life. All my fault that you will never know real love."

"Never say that, love. I am here because I love you and I want you. No one else. You are all the love I have ever wanted and needed. You have shown me life. You have brought me life. We have shared life. We belong together. No matter what. That was out initial promise to each other."

"We are doomed to this," he choked.

"Yes, but just imagine..." She pulled his face down to hers so that they gazed into each other's tear filled eyes, "Somewhere, we will now live. We will be together. Everything will be all right. Neither of us will be traitors. We will both hold the crown in out very own kingdom. One not held because of hatred, anger, or jealously. We will have life. Just imagine it: our very own kingdom. The land where everything is good, where no evil dwells. An open sky, unmarred, completely for us. A new leaf. A blank book."

"...Our own... kingdom," He gazed, lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "We may as well wish this cruel world goodbye."

"Yes, our own kingdom," She now smiled warmly up at him. In that moment, they accepted their fate, together.

They heard the faint sound of music coming from above them through the stone above them.

"Our funeral hymn..." I look of remorse crossed his eyes for but a moment.

"No. It's but our wedding march, love."

They sat down against the cold stone wall, still held tight in each other's arms. The spoke of the future. The one they had together in their new kingdom. Their kingdom where hate and anger did not exist. The kingdom where they could finally be together.

As the light of the candle she had brought with her finally flickered out, they crossed into that new kingdom. Forever in each other's arms, forever together. For not even the world's greatest forces of evil could hold them apart.


End file.
